Total Doom Island
by xxXLightningSadistXxx
Summary: 21 contestants from different worlds are competing for 1 million dollars. They face different challenges and they need to utilize the talents and abilities of their teammates. Hosted by Muradin Fellblade.
1. The New Group

**xXChaoticShadowXx: Hello everyone. This fan fiction will be based from characters from Adventure Time, Creepypasta, Regular Show, and The Amazing World Of Gumball. 21 contestants will be competing in this show for 1 million dollars. The host from this show will be an OC of mine. His name is Muradin Fellblade. On to the show.**

* * *

Muradin and Chef Garithos are waiting for the contestants at the dock of shame. The first boat arrives with a banner that says ADVENTURE TIME. Finn walks out first.

Finn: Radical! I'm in a reality t.v show.

Muradin: Great to see you Finn the Human.

Finn: Aren't you also human?

Muradin: Nope. I'm elven.

Jake walks out next.

Jake: Hey Finn!

Finn: Hey! *brofist*

Muradin: Nice to see you too Jake.

Jake: Nice ears. Quite pointy.

Muradin: Yeah...thanks.

Marceline walks out next.

Marceline: Hi guys! It's great to be here.

Muradin: Ah, Marceline The Vampire Queen. It's great to see you too!

Beemo walks out next.

Beemo: I am here.

Jake: Stop saying the obvious Beemo.

Muradin: You seen pretty small. Think you can still handle this show?

Beemo: Yes. I am ready and packed with extra batteries for emergency.

Flame Princess walks out next.

FP: Finn!

Finn: Flame Princess! *hug*

Muradin: The princess of the Fire Kingdom. It is an honor to meet you.

The ADVENTURE TIME boat leaves and soon came the THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL boat.

Gumball and Darwin walks out together.

Gumball: Wow. Nice island.

Darwin: This is gonna be awesome!

Muradin: Gumball, Darwin, it's great to see you both.

Penny and Carrie walks out together.

Penny: This is great! Hey Gumball! *blushes*

Gumball: Hey Penny! *blushes*

Carrie: Hi Darwin.

Darwin: Hi Carrie.

Muradin: Penny, Carrie, it's nice to see you both here to join us.

Anais walks out next.

Anais: Is this show safe?

Muradin: Why yes, if you're on the appropriate age.

Anais: My brain is a bit more advanced.

Muradin: Yes, I know. It's in your profile.

The THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL boat left and then came the CREEPYPASTA boat.

Slender Man walks out with Sally on his shoulders.

Slender Man: So this is the island.

Sally: Yay. This is gonna be fun.

Muradin: Yes, it will be fun...for ME! Hahahahaha! Welcome, both of you.

BEN walks out next.

BEN: Finally. That boat gave me sea sickness.

Finn: Oh My Glob! You're eyes are bleeding.

BEN: Oh sorry, I didn't know cuz I don't fell the pain! *sarcastic*

Muradin: Ah, BEN. In your profile it says that you like your name in caps locks,yes?

BEN: Yeah. I get used to it.

Jeff and Jane walk out while stabbing each other.

Jeff: DIE!

Jane: No you DIE!

Muradin: Hey! Stop fighting!

Jeff and Jane: NO!

Muradin: Thats it! Magic Barrier!

A barrier was summoned to separate Jeff and Jane.

Jeff: Go To Sleep

Jane: Don't Go To Sleep Or You Won't Wake Up

Muradin: That was close.

Gumball: Why were they killing each other?

Marceline: Yeah. It's like they hate each other so much.

Muradin: They do. It's in their stories.

Darwin: Stories?

Slender Man: We are the creepypasta monsters. We each have our own stories. Jeff and Jane's are a bit connected.

The CREEPYPASTA boat left and then came the last boat which says REGULAR SHOW.

Muradin: Oh look. The last boat.

Mordecai and Rigby walk out first.

Mordecai: We made it.

Rigby: Ooooohhhhhhhh!

Muradin: Mordecai! Rigby! It's nice to see you both.

Margaret and Eileen walk out next.

Margaret: Hey Mordecai and Rigby!

Eileen: This is awesome!

Mordecai: Hey Margaret! *blushes*

Muradin: Margaret and Eileen, it's nice to see you both.

Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost walk out.

Muscle Man: You know who else likes to be on reality shows?

*silence*

Muscle Man: MY MOM!

Fives: I'm gonna win the million!

Muradin: Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost. It's great you guys could join us.

The REGULAR SHOW boat left the dock while Chef Garithos went back to the kitchen.

Muradin: Alright. Shall we begin?

Slender Man: Can you show us the ropes of this show?

Muradin: Sure. This show is called Total Doom Island. This island is packed with deadly creatures and stuff that will be used for the challenges I will give you. You will be divided into 3 teams. Your team has to win each challenge and the team that has failed with have one of their members eliminated. Weapons are not allowed to be used unless we say so and any form of cheating will be disqualified from the challenge. Understood?

All: Yes.

Muradin: Good. I will mention the teams and the members in it.

Team Blood Surge: Finn, Flame Princess, Penny, Jeff, Jane, Mordecai, Fives

Team Gorey Strikers: Jake, Beemo, Gumball, Darwin, BEN, Rigby, Eileen

Team Chaos Bringers: Marceline, Carrie, Anais, Slender Man, Sally, Margaret, Muscle Man

Muradin: There. Now go to your teams! Oh, I almost forgot. There will be a confessional over there inside that shack. Okay then, I will just fix some arrangements with your challenges.

**Confess Cam On**

**Jeff: Aw, seriously!? I HAD to be placed in a team with HER!**

**Jane: This sucks! Jeff!? I'd rather go home.**

**Finn: This is awesome! I'm in a team with Flame Princess.**

**Gumball: Yeah! I'm on the same team with my best friend!**

**Rigby: I'm on the same team with Eileen!? Cool!**

**Eileen: This is gonna be awesome!**

**Marceline: Guess I'm not the only one who floats in this team.**

**Slender Man: I will show my brothers that even I can make it to the merge.**

**Margaret: I am kinda freaked out of that tall guy in a suit.**

**Muscle Man: MY MOM!**

**Confess Cam Off**

Muradin: Alright. For your first challenge, you will be finding 8 pages in the forest over there and-

Slender Man: Wait. Did you say 8 pages?

Muradin: Yes. It is related to your video game Slender. As I was saying, the team with the most pages wins. If you encounter members from another team trying to get the page you also found, you may fight for it. Okay then. READY, SET, GO!

* * *

Team Blood Surge:

Jane: I am guessing Slendy's team will get the advantage.

Penny: What do you mean?

Jeff: He has this game called Slender. The player has to find eight pages in order to win while also avoiding Slender Man.

Mordecai: So what do we do?

Jeff: We search the darker parts of the woods. It has to be hidden there.

Finn: We split into pairs so when we run into the other teams we will not be alone.

Fives: But one has to go alone.

*silence*

Jeff: Maybe I should go alone. I encountered Slender Man in the woods and fought him. I know a bit of the ropes here.

Jane: Okay let's go. Penny, you are with me.

Finn: FP. Let's go.

Mordecai: Come on Fives.

* * *

Team Gorey Strikers:

Beemo: Beemo is scared.

Jake: Man up Beemo!

Beemo: Don't be bossy!

BEN: Hey! Quit it! We are supposed to be working as a team.

Gumball: Maybe we should split out.

Darwin: Good idea Gumball.

Jake: Okay. Let's go.

**Confess Cam On**

**Jake: Actually, this isn't a good idea.**

**BEN: Slender Man might probably have all eight by now.**

**Confess Cam Off**

* * *

Team Chaos Bringers:

Slender Man: Perhaps I should take the lead. We have the advantage.

Marceline: What makes you say that?

Slender Man: I have a game called Slender:The Eight Pages. No one has ever survived that game. I do not know where the pages are this time, but perhaps we should look in the darker area of the forest.

Anais: I suggest that we split into pairs. That way we can cover more ground.

Carrie: Good idea. Let's go.

Margaret: Sally. Would you like to come with me?

Sally: Okay!

Muscle Man: That leaves you and me Vampire lady.

Marceline: *shrug* Okay.

Slender Man: I will go ahead in the center. Meet you guys later.

Everyone: Alright.

* * *

Finn: FP, wait. Look its Jake.

FP: I'll hold him off while you grab the page.

Finn: Okay.

Jake: Oh look. A page. I wonder whats-

FP: Flame Barrier!

Jake: OW! HOT HOT HOT HOT!

Finn: I got it!

FP: Okay. Let's get out of here.

Jake: Curse you Finn! I have to get out of here fast!

**Confess Cam On:**

**Flame Princess: I think I caused a forest fire.**

**Jake: My hand! It burns!**

**Confess Cam Off**

Meanwhile:

Mordecai: Fives look! A page.

Fives: I'll get it.

Gumball: I got ya! Darwin now!

Fives: Ugh. Get off of me!

Darwin: Okay. Gotta hurry to the page.

Mordecai: I don't think so.

Mordecai pushes Darwin and runs off with the page.

Gumball: No! *throws a water-glue balloon at Mordecai's feet.*

Mordecai: Argh! Aw, yuck.

Darwin: Thank you.

Mordecai: No!

Gumball: Yes, we did it.

Fives: Mordecai, the fire-

Mordecai: Let's get outta here.

**Confess Cam On:**

**Mordecai: Aw, this sucks! It will take a while before I wash off the glue.**

**Fives: I should have seen that coming.**

**Gumball: Yeah! We got the page!**

**Confess Cam Off**

* * *

Muradin: Woah. I was not expecting that. Soon, the fire will comsume the whole forest. Sweet.

Garithos: I got the computer ready.

**1st page: Finn and Flame Princess Team Blood Surge**

**2nd page: Gumball and Darwin Team Gorey Strikers**

**3rd page: ?**

**4th page: ?**

**5th page: ?**

**6th page: ?**

**7th ****page: ?**

**8th ****page: ?**

Muradin: Thank you computer. Will the contestants find the pages before the fire comsumes it or them? Who will go home today? Will I ever find a way to suppress the fire? Find out later here on Total...Doom...Island!

* * *

Beemo: Oh look. The page. Beemo will get it.

Muscle Man: I don't think so.

Marceline: Pin him down. I will get the page!

Beemo: Ugh. Let go of me.

Marceline: I got it. Let's go before the fire catches up.

Muscle Man: Oh no. I see the fire! Hurry!

Beemo: I must get out of here fast before the fire will burn me.

Meanwhile:

Slender Man: The fire is here. I must get that page.

Jeff: Really? I was doing the same thing! Hahahahahahaha!

Slender Man: _' I cannot waste my time here. I will just teleport out of here.'_

Jeff: Tsk. Get back here Slendy!

Meanwhile:

Penny: I see the page.

Jane: Hurry grab it! I will see if the coast is clear.

Rigby: Hands off the page!

Jane throws a knife at Rigby but it only grazes his cheek leaving a small cut.

Rigby: Ouch! It grazed me! Oh no, the fire!

Jane: Hurry Penny! We have to go!

Penny: Ok.

**Confess Cam On**

**Rigby: That killer is soooo gonna pay for grazing my cheek.**

**Confess Cam Off**

Meanwhile:

Eileen: Hm. Maybe there is a page somewhere here.

Margaret: Hey, a page.

Eileen: That sounds like Margaret.

Sally: You get it. It's too high.

Eileen: Back off, that page is mine!

Sally: No. YOU back off. *unleashes a dagger*

Eileen: Whoa. Be careful with that.

Margaret: I got it. Let's go before the fire appears.

Eileen: Damn.

**Confess Cam On:**

**Eileen: Who knew she was armed.**

**Confess Cam Off**

Meanwhile:

Carrie: Maybe there is one here.

Anais: Let's check that tree.

Carrie: Okay.

Anais: Yes! The page.

BEN: Stop right there.

Carrie: Grab the page. I will try to possess him.

BEN: What the- Argh! Ugh.

Anais: I got it.

BEN: Gah! *breaths heavily*

Carrie: Okay. Let's hurry.

BEN: Wha? Damn, the fire! I guess I have to go a little deeper.

Meanwhile:

Mordecai: Ugh. We could not get that page.

Fives: That's alright Mordecai. I'm sure we will find another one- Wait! Look!

Mordecai: It's a page.

Fives: Yeah!

Mordecai: This is awesome! Now we have a page!

Fives: Uh, let's hurry. The fire is catching up.

Mordecai: Okay.

* * *

Muradin: Alright. Only more page left. Computer!

**Computer:**

**1st page: Finn and Flame Princess Team Blood Surge**

**2nd page: Gumball and Darwin Team Gorey Strikers**

**3rd page: Muscle Man and Marceline Team Chaos Bringers**

**4th page: Penny and Jane Team Blood Surge**

**5th page: Margaret and Sally Team Chaos Bringers**

**6th page: Carrie and Anais Team Chaos Bringers**

**7th ****page: Mordecai and Fives Team Blood Surge**

**8th ****page:** ?

Muradin: This is getting interesting. The only ones who are closer to the last page are Slender Man, BEN, and Jeff. This is going to be an exciting fight.

* * *

Slender Man is in the center of the forest and is now searching for the last page.

Slender Man: Where is it?

Jeff: We meet again Slendy.

BEN: Aw, come on. The page is right there but the both of you are blocking my WAY!

Jeff: Sorry, but I will take that page.

Slender Man: I guess we should fight for it.

BEN: So be it.

Slender Man unleashes 4 tendrils and 2 of them was hurled at BEN which made direct contact.

BEN: Argh.

Jeff slices of 1 tendril and pulls the other one while slashing it.

Jeff: Hahahahahahaha.

Slender Man: Ugh. Damn you.

Slender Man uses 1 tendril to grab BEN and throw him at Jeff while the other one disarms Jeff.

BEN: Ugh. Damn it, the fire is here!

Slender Man: It will comsume the page and soon it will consume us. See you back at camp.

BEN: I'm out of here too.

BEN and Slender Man fled the area and back to camp leaving Jeff behind.

Jeff: I'm not done yet.

Jeff grabs the pages and quickly runs but does not know that the fire was caught in his hoodie.

* * *

Muradin: Here they come now. Wait, I only see Slendy and BEN.

Finn: What!? Where's Jeff?

Jane: Let me guess. You guys left him.

BEN: He did not follow us.

Slendy: He was probably consumed by the fire.

Fives: You lie.

Jeff: Hey guys. *pant* I got...it.

FP: Wait, you're on fire! Here, I will remove it.

Jeff: Thanks. Sorry if the page is half-burnt.

Muradin: It's alright. Now, Computer!

**Computer:**

**1st page: Finn and Flame Princess Team Blood Surge**

**2nd page: Gumball and Darwin Team Gorey Strikers**

**3rd page: Muscle Man and Marceline Team Chaos Bringers**

**4th page: Penny and Jane Team Blood Surge**

**5th page: Margaret and Sally Team Chaos Bringers**

**6th page: Carrie and Anais Team Chaos Bringers**

**7th ****page: Mordecai and Fives Team Blood Surge**

**8th ****page:** **Jeff the Killer Team Blood Surge**

Muradin: That's 4 pages for Team Blood Surge. 3 pages for Team Chaos Bringers. And sadly, 1 page for Team Gorey Strikers. Team Gorey Strikers, meet me at the elimination fire.

* * *

Muradin: This is the elimination fire ceremony. Here, you will vote on who you want to vote off. Alright let's start. You first Jake.

Jake: I vote for Beemo because he didn't do well enough.

Muradin: Okay then. Beemo.

Beemo: I vote for BEN because he did not get the page.

BEN: Hey! At least I tried.

Muradin: Okay, stop fighting. Gumball.

Gumball: I vote for Beemo.

Muradin: Darwin.

Darwin: I also vote for Beemo.

Muradin: BEN.

BEN: I vote for Beemo because he is half-burnt.

Muradin: Rigby.

Rigby: I also vote for Beemo for screwing up this challenge.

Muradin: Eileen.

Eileen: I vote for Beemo.

Muradin: Alright then. 1 vote for BEN and the rest is for Beemo. It's time to go in the catapult Beemo.

Beemo: Beemo sad.

Beemo is hurled away from the island.

Muradin: And Beemo is the first one out. Who will win in the next challenge? Who will leave next? How will Team Gorey Strikers cope with the situation after losing one member? Find out here on...Total...Doom...Island!

**21st: Beemo**

* * *

**xXChaoticShadowXx: That was my first chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review. I will let you guys guess who will be voted out next. See you guys later.**


	2. Sacrifice

**xXChaoticShadowXx: Okay then. This will be my second chapter of this fanfiction. But first, I will answer some reviews that I got.**

**To DrumsAreMyThing: Perhaps there will be some romance. But it will mainly focus on FinnxFP, JeffxJane, and BENxSally. MordecaixMargaret will not have much of the spotlight.**

******xXChaoticShadowXx: Now, on to the** **fanfiction! **

* * *

Muradin: Last time on Total Doom Island, 21 contestants from different worlds are competing for 1 million dollars. They are divided in three teams and each team must win the challenges while the loser team will have one member voted off. Yesterday, Team Blood Surge won the challenge by taking a bit of advantage from the forest fire which made Team Gorey Strikers the losers and Beemo flying back to his world. Who will win the next challenge? Who will leave next? Find out on Total...Doom...Island!

* * *

Muradin: Wake up victim- I mean contestants! Meet me at the mess hall so you guys can eat your filthy breakfast! *laugh*

Back at the Gorey Strikers cabin:

BEN: Dammit! I can't believe we LOST that challenge! And it's all thanks to Beemo.

Jake: Whoa, cool it BEN. I'm sure we will win this one.

Eileen: Jake is right. For now, we need to hurry at the mess hall.

**Confess Cam On:**

**Eileen: Jake really knows how to cool down tempers.**

**Rigby: I have been watching the conversation. Maybe BEN should go home next.**

**Confess Cam Off.**

Darwin: Can you guys stop arguing!? I'm trying to sleep!

Gumball: Uh Darwin...We need to go to the mess hall.

Darwin: Right now!? Finally! I'm starving after that last challenge!

BEN: Alright then. Let's go.

Back at the Blood Surge cabin:

Finn: Great job guys! We totally nailed that last challenge!

FP: Yeah! *hi-five*

Jane: Yeah, about the forest fire...

FP: Oh...um, I just...uh...forgot to put it out is all.

Finn: That's alright FP, everyone makes mistakes. Right guys?

Jeff: Yeah, I guess. But that did give us the upper-hand. I would not have gotten that page if that fire hasn't shown up. They would not have fled and Slender Man might be the one to grab it.

Jane: I suppose. Best of luck on the next challenge then.

Fives: I wonder what the next challenge would be?

Penny: It may have something to do with going to the mess hall.

**Confess Cam On:**

**Finn: Maybe the next challenge will be an eating contest of some sort.**

**Mordecai: We have great teamwork here.**

**Confess Cam Off.**

Mordecai: I guess we will find out when we get there.

* * *

At the mess hall:

Muradin: Finally. You guys came. I was half expecting all of you will sleep you butts off all because that last challenge might have worn you guys out.

Darwin: I'm hungry! Where is the food?

Muradin: Chef Garithos of the Human Expedition Squad will finish cooking in ten minutes.

Finn: Wait, did you say the Human Expedition Squad?

Muradin: Yes. He is human too. I forgot to tell you that. But aren't you satisfied that Jeff and Jane are humans plus they both are on your team?

Jeff: Correction. It's true that me and Jane here are humans. But a demon speaks in our conscience. Therefore, we are only half-humans. In fact, we are starting to think we are not humans at all.

Jane: For now we only suppressed the demon. It will come back soon. But that will happen AFTER this competition ends.

Slender Man: I guess that explains why I cannot sense your dark auras. You suppressed it.

Jeff: That's right.

BEN: I wish Smile Dog was here...

Sally: Did you say Smile Dog?

Penny: Who is Smile Dog?

Jane: He is our group pet.

Slender Man: I found him in-

Garithos: Breakfast is served!

Muradin: Oh. That took a while.

Gumball: What the- what is this stuff!?

Jake: Aw, gross.

Muradin: Before you guys eat, let me explain today's challenge. Each team will eat three different dishes. The person that stops eating will be eliminated. The last person that stands will score a win for the team.

Anais: Is this safe?

Carrie: I can't eat.

Fives: Me too.

Muradin: Yes, it is safe. As for Carrie and Fives, the same food will be served. It's just ghost-style. Ready...GO!

The first dish was raw pig intestines with a snake tail on top.

Marceline: I think I'm gonna vomit.

Muscle Man: Me too.

**Confess Cam On:**

**Rigby: This is just sick! I can't believe Muradin is making us eat this.**

**Sally: This is just gross. I'm a human too. Raw intestines are just...Ugh**

**Slender Man: I don't care what I eat. Everything tastes the same to me.**

**Jane: This. Is. Just. Disgusting.**

**Finn: I'm getting this odd feeling Sally is human but she is hiding it.**

**BEN: I...have to do this for the team!**

**Jeff: This is for the team!**

**Confess Cam Off. **

Everyone starts eating except for Sally and Anais due to feeling disgusted.

Sally: I really can't eat this. My humanity won't allow it.

Anais: Same goes for me.

Muradin: Sally and Anais are out. Look's like Team Chaos Bringers have some picky members. Heh.

Flame Princess also gave up and vomited a flamethrower outside.

FP: Ugh. I don't feel so good.

Finn: Nooooooooo!

Muradin: Flame Princess is out. Team Blood Surge is down with six more members.

Everyone finishes eating as their faces turn green except for Slender Man and Jeff.

Jeff: What's the next dish?

Muradin: Guts of a lion with cockroach paste on top.

Jane: C-Cockroach!? Did you say cockroach?

Muradin: Yes, yes I did. Like it?

Jane: I DESPISE it!

**Confess Cam On:**

**Jane: Ugh! I hate cockroaches!**

**Slender Man: Lion's guts? Never tasted it.**

**Finn: Flame Princess is out. I have to do better for her.**

**Muscle Man: You know who else eats disgusting food like this? MY DOG! Yeah!**

**Confess Cam Off. **

Everyone starts eating the dish. After 2 minutes, Jane threw up at Jeff's hoodie.

Jeff: Aw, sick!

Jane: Sorry.

Muradin: Jane is out. And since Jeff also stopped, He is out too.

Jeff: What!? This is all your fault Jane!

Muradin: Quit arguing!

Gumball: I can't take it anymore. Lion's are also part of the cat family. I can't eat them!

Darwin: I give up too! This food is pure gross.

Penny: I'm sorry guys...but I give up.

Muradin: Gumball, Darwin, and Penny are out! Who will vomit next?

Muscle Man throws up all over the room. Everybody gets hit and stops eating except for Mordecai, Finn, Eileen, BEN, and Slender Man.

Muradin: Aw, come on! This cape is very special to me! How am I going to clean this now?

Muscle Man: Sorry.

Slender Man: That's just sick Mitch.

Muscle Man: How did you know my real name?

Slender Man: Slender logic dude.

Muradin: Due to Muscle Man's sudden vomit explosion, we only have five contestants left. Who will win? Who will vomit next? How will I clean my cape after I got stained with lion guts? Fin out here on Total Doom Island!

* * *

Muradin: Welcome back. Our twenty contestants have eaten two disgusting dishes made by Chef Garithos. And now, only five remains. Time to serve the third and last dish.

**Confess Cam On:**

**Jeff: Let's hope Mordecai or Finn wins this. And even if we lose, Jane will go home.**

**Slender Man: I can win this. Nothing can withstand my tasteless taste buds.**

**Eileen: I have to try and win this this!**

**BEN: My team will not suffer anymore elimination. But then, I'm actually doing this to impress Sally...FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID IN THE LAST PART!**

**Sally: I don't know why, but I kinda find BEN cute.**

**Confess Cam Off. **

Muradin: The third dish is... tapeworms with human eyeballs and brain juice mixed in it.

Finn: Wait... did you say human eyeballs?

Muradin: Yes. Human eyeballs.

Slender Man: Tapeworms!? Oh no.

**Confess Cam On:**

**Slender Man: Okay I admit it. Tapeworms are disgusting. THAT... I cannot stand.**

**Confess Cam Off. **

Muradin: And...bon appetite!

Mordecai throws up immediately and Eileen rushes outside.

Muradin: Wow. Wasn't expecting that so early. Well, it looks like we only have Finn, BEN, and Slender Man.

Finn: I... can't eat anymore. I'm eating my kind's eyeballs. My humanity cannot take it.

Sally: I know right.

Slender Man: Must not give...up. Ugh.

BEN: I won't lose. For Sally- I mean...for Zelda.

They keep eating...and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Slender Man rushes outside.

Muradin: BEN won! Team Gorey Strikers win! Team Chaos Bringers got second place soooo... Team Blood Surge, meet me at the elimination fire.

Meanwhile in the elimination fire:

Muradin: You guys have done well in the last challenge. But I guess what goes around, comes around. Time to make your votes. You first Finn.

Finn: I vote for Jane. She threw up on Jeff which made him stop. He could have won.

Jane: I lost my control at that moment.

Muradin: Jeff.

Jeff: I also vote for Jane. She messed me up and costed us this challenge.

Muradin: Mordecai.

Mordecai: I vote for Flame Princess for throwing up first.

Flame Princess: Oh no.

Muradin: Flame Princess.

Flame Princess: I vote for Jane.

Muradin: Jane.

Jane: I vote for Flame Princess.

Muradin: Penny.

Penny: I vote for Flame Princess also. Sorry FP.

Muradin: Ok. It's a tie between Jane and Flame Princess. It's your call Fives.

Fives:... I vote for...

Jane: *sweating*

Flame Princess: *crosses fingers*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fives: Nobody. I quit.

Everyone: What!?

Fives: I...quit.

Muradin: And why is that?

Fives: I don't think I can be of help any longer. I need to go back to the park. I...just can't take it anymore. I need to back to work. Tell Muscle Man good luck and... good luck to you guys. I believe in FP and Jane's skills. They can lead this team to victory. I will make my sacrifice. I'm sorry. Goodbye.

Fives goes in the catapult and waits to be blasted off.

Muradin: Rules say that if you vote for yourself or if you quit, you are automatically eliminated.

Finn: Wait...before you blast him off. I just wanted to say...thank you for your sacrifice.

Jeff: Yeah. I guess FP and Jane still deserves to be here for future challenges.

Jane: Thanks Fives.

FP: Yeah. Thanks for everything.

Mordecai: See you at the park dude.

Penny: Goodbye.

Fives: Thanks everyone. I will not forget about you guys.

Fives is launched off the catapult.

Muradin: This is where the episode ends. Fives is launched off, making a sacrifice for the team. And for the first time, Team Gorey Strikers win. See you guys next time on Total...Doom...Island!

**20th: Hi-Five Ghost (Fives)**

**21st: Beemo**

* * *

**xXChaoticShadowXx: Heheh. Hope you guys like it. Fives makes his sacrifice for the . Anyway, please leave a review. I will make a poll on what challenge should they do next. Bye everyone! See you guys in the next episode!**


	3. Martial Arts Showdown

**xXChaoticShadowXx: Sorry for the long update. Working on other stories. Anyway, this is Chapter 3 of Total Doom Island. Enjoy!**

* * *

Muradin: Last time on Total Doom Island, all contestants were summoned at the mess hall for the gruesome eating contest. A lot of green faces were seen and vomit flew at every part of the area, including my wonderful cape *sniff*.  
In the end, Mordecai, Finn, Slender Man, and BEN were the last ones eating. BEN outlasted them all and won a revenge victory for Team Gorey Strikers. Who will win? Which team will suck next? And who will be launched off next? Find out on Total...Doom...Island!

At the Chaos Bringers cabin:

Slender Man: We almost nailed it! Why!?

Marceline: Calm the heck down. It's nothing dreadful.

Sally: At least Muscle Man helped in eliminating the other contestants.

Muscle Man: Heheh.

**Confess Cam On:**

**Muscle Man: I wonder if Muradin finished cleaning his cape. But, why did Fives leave? Just for the team, he sacrificed? I don't understand.**

**Sally: I kinda feel happy that BEN won. No,no, bad Sally. You are supposed to help the team, not praise the enemy. Get it together!**

**Slender Man: We have to do better in the next challenge. Though, if we lose again, Muscle Man will go. He has outlived his usefulness.**

**Anais: I have a bad feeling that someone is plotting to sabotage this team. But where do I get this feeling? And who is the traitor here? Hmmmm...**

**Confess Cam Off. **

At the megaphone:

Muradin: Wake up contestants and meet me at the mess hall again! Time for your next challenge!

* * *

At the mess hall:

Jake: Can't the challenge wait? *yawns* I'm tired!

Muradin: Sorry. But it can't. We have a visitor, actually she's more like you're instructor for you're next challenge.

Jane: Why is that?

BEN: Yeah! Why can't it be you?

Muradin: I have things to attend to. She will provide the challenge instead.

Darwin: Who is 'she' exactly?

?: That would be me.

Slender Man: Identify yourself.

Marceline: I smell...human and elven blood coming from you.

?: I'm glad you noticed. *takes off cloak*

Lantere: My name is Lantere Juno Moonwind, Princess of the Moon Kingdom and heir to the throne. I will be your instructor for this challenge, temporarily replacing Sir Muradin.

Muradin: Well, if that's settled, I will be going now. Have fun!

Jeff: There is nothing fun about being in the mess hall with some person we hardly even know.

Muscle Man: I agree.

Gumball: Me too.

Lantere: I know you guys are irritated that I will be your instructor and yet you don't know me. Well, there is someone else...But you guys will know him later. Anyway, now is the time for me to explain today's challenge. I'm pretty sure some of you play video games, am I right?

BEN, Gumball, Darwin, Jeff, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby: Yeah!

Lantere: Well, I know little of video games. Only encountered some by a human who showed me some.

Finn: A human!?

Lantere: I do a little traveling. Enough of this, you're challenge is based on a fighting-style video. You will fight each other using martial arts techniques. So, no using of special abilities...and weapons.

Slender Man:...

Jeff:...

Jane:...

Rigby: So this challenge is like Tekken or Street Fighters?

Lantere: Pretty much. Now, I have a list of pairs that will have the first round here in this paper. The winner will advance while the loser will be eliminated. And since Team Gorey Strikers won in the last challenge, they don't get to do the challenge.

Jake: Awesome!

Darwin: Nice!

Rigby: Aw, man.

**Confess Cam On:**

**Rigby: But I wanna join in. How come Mordecai get's to do martial arts and I don't?**

**Gumball: Yes! I'm saved from this physical challenge! All thanks to BEN.**

**Jake: Finally! I can rest. But I gotta see Finn lose! **

**BEN: This is all thanks to me.**

**Confess Cam Off. **

Lantere: Shall we begin?

Finn: This is radical! I'm ready!

Muscle Man: Me too.

Slender Man: Sally, be careful. You too, Anais.

Sally: Don't worry about us. We will do fine. Right, Anais?

Anais:...Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah. We can do it.

FP: Wait. We are short on one member.

Lantere: That's right, I almost forgot. Very well. Team Chaos Bringers, one of you will sit this challenge out.

Carrie: Maybe I should sit this one out. I can't be hit.

Lantere: I agree. It will be a form of cheating. It's settled then. Carrie is out. Now, first up is Jeff vs Marceline!

Jeff: Yeah! I can win this!

Marceline: I'm a vampire. Don't push your luck.

Jeff: I don't care! Bring it on!

Lantere: And, fight!

Jeff pounced on Marceline and they both fell on the ground.

Marceline: Ugh. Get off me!

Marceline pushed him off and threw him at a wall. Jeff felt dizzy for a moment but got up immediately.

Jeff: Ha! Is that all you got?

Jeff charged at Marceline giving her a strong punch landing square in the chest. She then crashed into a wall.

Marceline: Ow. That hurts a lot. I think I can't continue.

Lantere: Jeff wins! He moves on!

Jeff: Yeah!

Lantere: Next, Flame Princess vs Muscle Man

Muscle Man: Oh no. I can't beat a fire elemental.

Lantere: Too bad. I don't know you people, so I pick randomly.

FP: Here I come!

FP charged at Muscle Man at punch his right arm.

Muscle Man: Ow! That hurts.

Muscle Man tried to punch FP, but she dodged it with ease. Muscle Man threw one last punch before FP grabbed his wrist and threw him at the wall.

Muscle Man: My arm! Argh.

Lantere: It looks like FP won. That's two points for Team Blood Surge.

Finn: Yeah!

Slender Man: Dammit!

Lantere: Next fight, Mordecai vs Slender Man

Mordecai: Uh oh.

Rigby: Don't worry Mordecai. You can do it.

Slender Man: It's your funeral bird.

Lantere: And, FIGHT!

Mordecai tried kicking Slendy but he saw it coming and grab his ankle and threw him across the room.

Mordecai: Ugh. This is harder than I thought.

BEN: You can do it Slendy!

Rigby: No. Mordecai is gonna win this.

BEN: I think not.

**Confess Cam On:**

**Rigby: I know Mordecai is gonna win this.**

**BEN: That bird stands no chance against Slendy.**

**Eileen: I hope no conflict will happen between Rigby and BEN.**

**Confess Cam Off. **

Slendy charged at Mordecai and punch him in the face leaving Mordecai feeling dizzy.

Mordecai: Ugh.

Slender Man: I win.

Lantere: Yes you did.

BEN: Ha. I told you.

Rigby: Mordecai! Wake up!

Mordecai: Ugh. Wha? What happened?

Finn: You went unconscious for a moment there, and you lost.

Lantere: Next, Jane vs Margaret

Jane: Finally.

Margaret: *gulps*

Lantere: And, FIGHT!

Jane charged at Margaret and punched her swiftly but Margaret saw this and block it while using her other hand to punch Jane in the stomach.

Jane: Argh. Damn.

Margaret kicked Jane in the face and she flew upward and hit the ground hard.

Jane: Gah! No!

Jane got up and tried to pounced at Margaret but Margaret pushed her away and Jane hit the wall.

Jane: Ugh. I...Jeff...

Jeff: I can't believe it.

Lantere: Margaret won. The score is a tie. Next, Penny vs Anais

Penny: Oh no.

Anais: I was not expecting this to happen.

Lantere: You can't escape this. And, FIGHT!

Anais: Wait, I surrender.

Slender Man: What?

Sally: What?

Penny: What?

Lantere: Why?

Anais: I don't want to hurt anybody. And I don't wanna get beaten up.

Gumball: So that means-

Lantere: Penny wins!

Penny: Uh, yay?

Jeff: That was pretty boring.

Lantere: Next, Finn vs Sally

Finn: Aw, man. Why a little girl?

Lantere: She is the last one left. I'm gonna make this more interesting. This time you guys can use weapons.

Finn: Really!?

Sally: Yes!

Finn: But, what if I accidentally kill her!?

Lantere: Then she is eliminated as well as voted off.

Sally: And if no one gets killed? What happens then?

Lantere: I will handle that one. Now, FIGHT!

Finn draws out his Demon Blood Sword while Sally draws her retractable short sword and a dagger.

Sally: Let's see you dodge this!

Sally threw her dagger at Finn but he dodged it and it hit the wall instead.

Finn: Here I go!

Finn swing his sword at Sally but she block it with her sword. Sally twirled around and lifted her sword upward disarming Finn.

Finn: Dammit.

Sally: I got you now.

Sally pointed her sword at Finn's throat ready to push it in.

Finn: I...surrender.

Lantere: Wow. Nice show of swordplay. And because of that, it's still a tie.

Darwin: What happens now?

Lantere: Two of you will be voted off. One for Team Blood Surge and one for Team Chaos Bringers. I will be the one to determine that, the one who sucked the most is voted off.

Muscle Man: *gulps*

Jane:...

Anais:...

Marceline:...

Finn:...

Mordecai: *gulps*

Lantere: I think the one who sucked the most is...Anais.

Anais: I was expecting that.

Lantere: As for Team Blood Surge, well...Mordecai.

Mordecai: What!?

Rigby: What!?

Slendy: Goodbye bird.

Mordecai: Sorry, Rigby.

Rigby: Don't worry dude, I'll get in the merge for you!

**Confess Cam On:**

**Anais: Well, this is it. I knew from the very start that I would be eliminated. I just don't want to hurt anybody.**

**Mordecai: Hopefully, Margaret and Rigby will make it to the merge. And I hope my team will still do good even without me.**

**Slendy: Finally, that rabbit is gone. She is useless anyway. Next will be Mitch. *chuckles***

**Margaret: Well, I guess I have to win for Mordecai then.**

**Finn: I still can't believe I lost.**

**Muscle Man: That was close. I almost got voted off.**

**Confess Cam Off. **

Lantere: Now, get in the catapult!

Mordecai and Anais got in the catapult with their heads down.

Lantere: Since I think that launching you guys off with this remote is just being lazy. I will cut off the rope instead.

Lantere unsheathed her silver runed sword and slashed the rope that held back the catapult. Then, Mordecai and Anais were launched off.

Lantere: There we go. Two contestants were eliminated today and this is also the first time Team Blood Surge lost a member two times in a row. Who will win in the next challenge? Who will be launched off next? Am I still going to be the here in the next challenge? Find out here on Total...Doom...Island!

**18th: Mordecai**

**19th: Anais**

**20th: Fives**

**21st: Beemo**

* * *

**xXChaoticShadowXx: That's the end of Chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. Please review. Bye!**


	4. Sally's Determination

**xXDukeVenomaniaXx: Okay, so I kinda want to make this chapter a one-shot from Sally's point of view. You know, the girl who has beaten Finn, the Creepypasta girl. Yeah. This happened when Slender Man and Marceline were talking and Sally was spacing out. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was resting up from that last challenge. It was quite shocking to hear that Anais had gone. But then, I guess that only proves that this show is no place for kids. No place for Anais... no place for me. I just stare at the ceiling blankly, trying to remember the things Masky said to me before I left for this show. What was it? Oh yeah, I remember...

_Always believe in yourself Sally. Take pride in everything you do. Always do your best and keep your head high. Just because you are a kid that does not mean you are weak at this show. No, stay strong. Prove to others who you are and what you can do. Prove to them why you are a Creepypasta, why you chose this path in life. Show them... show them your true potential. Show them your determination. _

True potential? Determination? I... I can't... what do I have to prove? What can I show to the others? Masky... I just...

_Hey Sally. Let's go practice... Not good enough. Slender Man would be disappointed. He might even make you move to France just so you can train under his brother. And you don't want that, do you? Be determined to win. Strive for success._

Determination? Determination... I guess... I can do it. I will... I will try my best. I will show them all my true potential! I will make Slender Man impressed! I will not move to France! I am Sally! A creepypasta! I have pride too! This time, I will not be pushed aside! I will not be treated like a minor! I will show them that no one underestimates me! I will show them all! Thank you... Masky.

_Good work today Sally. You really did more work than Jeff. Slender Man would be proud, now let's go have some dinner alright? You must be tired from showing your potential to Jeff. You can rest._

"Is that Lantere speaking?" Marceline asked Slender Man.

"I am sure she has an explanation. Come on Sally." Slender Man called my attention.

"I'm coming!" I said. I will show them. My true potential. In this next challenge.


End file.
